Home Alone: The Holiday Heist
Home Alone 5 (also known as Home Alone: The Holiday Heist) is a 2012 made for TV movie and the fifth installment in the Home Alone Franchise. It stars Christan Martyn, Malcolm McDowell, Deb Marzar, and Eddie Steeples. The film premiered on November 25, 2012 on ABC Family. Home Alone 5 The Holiday Heist DVD.jpg|The DVD Title-HomeAlone5.jpg|The Movie Logo Plot Ten-year old Finn Baxter and his family move from California to Maine and settle into their new home. Finn and his older sister, Alexis, are obsessed with technology, and refuse to do anything with their parents or socialize with anyone else. Shortly upon arrival, Finn befriends a neighbor kid, Mason, who tells him about the legend of the ghost which haunts the house that Finn's family is moving into. Meanwhile, the house is being targeted by three theives; Sinclair, Jessica, and Hughes who plan to steal a valuble painting that is hidden inside. Sinclair mentions the painting they are looking for is called The Widow by Edvard Munch, a portrait of his Great Grandmother and family which was stolen over one-hundred years ago. While the family is out shopping the next day, the theives break into the house; finding a hidden safe in the basement. However, before they could locate the painting, the family returns and the thieves are forced to flee. As Sinclair leaves, he notices an invitation the Baxters received for a Christmas Party and plans to return while the family is at the party. The next day, Mrs. Baxter and her husband prepare to go to the Christmas Party arranged by her new boss and discover that her kids are not ready yet; Finn is more focused on video games and Alexis on her cell phone. Fed up, she decides to leave them home alone while she and her husband attend the party. However, a snowstorm that gets progressively worst results in the roads leading down the mountain closing, forcing the parents to stay at the party. Finn wrecks havoc throughout the house before violating his mother's rule of not playing video games while his parents are at the party. When the game controller Finn is using runs out of batteries, he gets new ones, but accidentally drops one battery down the basement steps. Finn and his sister, Alexis go down into the basement and find the safe, which had been left unlocked from earlier. They then discover a secret room accessed through the back of the safe with the painting that Sinclair was looking for. But after scaring Finn out of the room, Alexis accidentally activates a trap which locks her in the room. Unaware that his sister is trapped, Finn goes back to his video game upstairs. While online, Finn meets Simon, a young man who spends most of his time gaming. As they chat, the thieves return and Finn hear's Sinclair's heavy footsteps outside, believing that it is a ghost. He runs around the house turning lights on. Outside, the thieves notice lights turning on all over the house which deter their attempt to enter. Finn then hears his sister's yelling from the basement. When Finn discovers what had happened to her, he rushes to the hardware store to buy tools to break her out. After leaving the hardware store, only being able to purchase a roll of string, Finn accidently bumps into Sinclair outside a coffee shop and realizes that it was his footsteps he heard outside the house earlier and not a ghost. He then overhears Sinclare, Jessica, and Hughes' plan to break into the house. Finn rushes home and tells Simon about the upcomming break in and asks how to defend the house. Simon gives Finn suggestions on traps, believing that it is a game. Finn begins setting up traps such as pouring water on the front steps which would then freeze into ice (a trap from the original Home Alone film), spreading marbles all over the garage floor and setting up a snowblower to shoot the marbles, an eggnog catapult, Christmas wrap and tape strung around, a container of tar above a window, a plate of nasty-tasting gingerbread men and a nearby cup of milk (actually glue), and rigging the kitchen sink garbage disposal to shoot cotton. As the thieves spring each trap, Finn notifies Simon that his defenses are working. This time, Simon realizes that Finn is serious and attempts to contact Finn's parents who are rushing home. The parents, however, mistakenly think that Finn and his sister had been kidnapped by Simon and call the authorities. Back at the house, Finn has run out of traps and is captured by the thieves. They lock him in their van and Jessica guards him while the other two go back inside to open the safe. Mason, however, distracts Jessica by throwing snowballs at her and eventually knocks her out with a chunk of ice. Finn escapes to save his sister and Mason deals with Jessica by encasing her inside a snowman. Sinclair and Hughes succeed in opening the safe a second time only to find Alexis with the painting, threatening to destroy it. Finn makes it back in time for plan B and frees his sister while locking the other two thieves in the basement. The authorities arrive shortly followed by Finn's parents afterwards. Sinclair, Jessica, and Hughes are arrested, the painting is recovered by a museum, and the family is rewarded $30,000 for helping to capture the criminals. Finn and his mother contact Simon to thank him for his help, apologize for the kidnapping confusion and offer him a plane ticket so that he could visit his own family for Christmas. Mr. Baxter then reveals that the painting in the basement was actually a work of Edvard Munch (the artist who was known for The Scream, of which the cover of the original Home Alone film was based on). On Christmas day, Finn receives a snowboard and an expansion pack to his favorite video game as gifts. Finn, however, decides to take a break from video games and goes snowboarding with Mason. Finn is last seen having a snowball fight with Mason as they leave to go snowboarding together. In the final scene at the police station, the thieves are shown having their mugshots taken and the officers put the mugshots into a portrait. Cast *Christian Martyn as Finn Baxter *Jodelle Ferland as Alexis Baxter *Malcolm McDowell as Sinclair (Thief #1) *Deb Marzar as Jessica (Thief #2) *Eddie Steeples as Hughes (Thief #3) *Ellie Harvie as Catherine Baxter *Doug Murray as Curtis Baxter *Ed Asner as Mr. Carson *Bill Turnball as Simon *Peter Duncha as Mason *Evan Scott as Santa with children in sleigh Possible Sequel rumors around the internet saying a sixth and final film of the home alone franchise is being devolped as of now. then released in the christmas season of 2014 or 2015. but it is unconfirmed if the film will be released on DVD/Blu-Ray or as a television premiere on the ABC family channel. but it's not going to be CGI Animated, it's going to be a Live-action movie. the film's cast will feature Christian Martyn as Finn Baxter once agian the storyline so far is where Finn and his Family go to London,England for a Family Christmas Vacation and Finn comes across Sinclair,Jessica and Hughes (Malcolm McDowell,Deb Marzar, and Eddie Steeples) the same theives from the fith film this time the bumbling theives are not stealing a painting portrait But a Priceless Diamond that is somewhere hidden in the Vacation home of the Baxter Family so Finn has to set Up Numerous booby Traps in his House to stop them once and for all. altough FOX or ABC has not yet confirmed these rumors are true or not Category:Home Alone Category:Sequels Category:Movies